Marigold
:For the similar plant in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, see Heal Flower. :For the boss in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, see Marigold (PvZ: GW2). Marigold is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies 2, Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West, and Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition. It is similar to the Sunflower, except it makes silver coins and gold coins for the player to use, instead of sun. History ''Plants vs. Zombies'' It is the first plant the player receives for their Zen Garden (they start out with two Marigolds). In the Zen Garden, it can appear in many different colors and is the least expensive plant. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Marigold returns in this game, but only appears in the Zen Garden. Unlike in Plants vs. Zombies, it does not have many different colored variants. The player starts out with the first Marigold as a tutorial. Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Marigold Marigolds give you silver and gold coins. Special: gives coins Marigold spends a lot of time deciding whether to spit out a silver coin or a gold one. She thinks about it, weighs the angles. She does solid research and keeps up with current publications. That's how winners stay ahead. Cost: 50 Recharge: slow ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Usage Planting Marigold costs 50 sun. Every 24 seconds or so it produces either a silver coin ($10) or a gold coin ($50), with gold coins being rarer than silver coins. Marigolds are best used in conjunction with Gold Magnets, as the player will probably be too busy tending to their other plants to collect the money themselves. Strategies The only purpose of the Marigold is to give the player money. Outside of this, Marigolds are nearly pointless, due to the slow recharge and no attacking powers. Using this plant at higher levels is not recommended (especially Fog and Roof levels) as they take up space that would be used for more useful plants. However, Marigolds are great space fillers in early levels (when playing Adventure Mode again), due to the lack of stronger zombies and potential for hoarding excess sun. In later levels, Marigolds take up too many valuable slots to be worthwhile (especially on the Roof). Another strategy is to plant an entire row of Marigolds with a Gold Magnet and one or two Garlic or Imitater Garlic plants in the front to divert the zombies away. This method does not work on levels with Gargantuars, Catapult Zombies, and Zombonis because they do not eat plants. Marigolds are commonly used in the mini-game Last Stand for gold farming. Giant Marigold Giant Marigolds are bigger versions of Marigolds. They can be planted in the canceled mini-game Big Time, in place of regular Marigolds. It gives out one more coin than the normal Marigold. GiantMarigold.PNG|A giant Marigold is next to a Zombie G Gold seed.JPG|Giant Marigold seed packet Zen Garden The Marigold is a plant obtainable for the Zen Garden. Upon finishing Level 5-4, the player can obtain the Watering Can from the final wave of zombies, which will subsequently grant access to the Zen Garden. Crazy Dave will then appear to introduce his or her Zen Garden. Unlike the Marigold in the main game, the Marigold in the Zen Garden comes with a wide variety of petal colors: *Royal Blue *Royal Red *Purple *Lavender (or Hawaiian Flower) *Cyan *Blaze Orange *Magenta (or Fuchsia) *Canary Yellow *Pink *Light Green *White (this is the standard color for Marigolds in the main game and the only color in the iOS and Android Zen Gardens) As with all Zen Garden plants, Marigolds can drop gold and silver coins periodically for the player if they are happy. More Marigolds may be bought at Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies for $2500, which restocks with three Marigolds every day; there is no limit to purchases in the Nintendo DS version, and for some versions changing the system time will restock the shop. To prevent easy gold farming, Marigolds sell for $3000, which is $5000 less than regular plants' selling price, and give fewer coins and diamonds on reaching each stage of growth. Unlike other plants in the Zen Garden, Marigolds start out as a small flower, while all other plants begin as identical sprouts. A fully grown Marigold can be sold to Crazy Dave for a net profit of $1500. It remains to give you coins by watering it. Gallery Trivia General *Its face appears in the loading screen of Plants vs. Zombies 2, Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, and Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. *Heal Flower and Dark Flower look very similar to Marigold. *The fact that it produces gold coins is a pun on its name, which has the word gold in it (Mari'gold'). Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *It is the only plant that can be bought for the Zen Garden, with the exception being the plants that the player can buy from Crazy Dave in the iOS and Android versions for various prices. *Though Marigolds planted in the game modes all have white petals, Zen Garden Marigolds come with many different petal colors (gray, red, pink, orange, yellow, green, blue, cyan, purple, and magenta). When a Zen Garden Marigold is highlighted by the Watering Can in the Nintendo DS version of Plants vs. Zombies, it may change color instead of lighting up. The color it changes to depends on the color of it, and the petals may not change entirely, leaving small patches of the original color. *Rather than starting as a sprout, Marigolds in the Zen Garden start as little flowers with three petals. *The player will get it in their Zen Garden before they get it in Adventure Mode. *In Versus Mode, the use of it is prohibited to prevent Versus Mode from being used as a tool for gold farming. *Its sprouts can be seen growing in the loading bar on the title page before a Zombie's head shoots out of the lawn. *It actually resembles a common daisy more than a marigold. *It is one of seven plants that is not available in Versus Mode. The others are Lily Pad, Tangle Kelp, Sea-shroom, Blover, Flower Pot, and Plantern. *It is the only Roof obtained plant that does not have a fast recharge. *If the bend in the stem faces left, then it will face left (as shown with the white Marigold). **Likewise if the bend faces right, then it will face to the right (as shown with the red Marigold). *There is a bug in the Nintendo DS version of Plants vs. Zombies where its stems and petal colors get messed up when the player is about to water them or is about to give them chocolate. This bug is only present in the Zen Garden. *It and Grave Buster (after removing the grave) are the only plants that are guaranteed to produce coins. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *It has its own Almanac entry, despite it only being seen in the Zen Garden and not in the actual gameplay. It said that it has a sun cost of 0 in the Almanac, however, its stats were then deleted. *It is the only plant (besides Imitater itself) that cannot be imitated by Imitater. *It is one of the only plants that does not have a costume (although it has unused costumes), the other being the Imitater. *There is a glitch in the loading screen where the petals will not animate correctly and results in its head looking like a snowflake. It happens when the device is lagging. *There is a glitch in Zen Garden that when the player waters a Marigold, closes the Zen Garden, and then returns, it will disappear. *It only comes in one color, which is white. **However, some of its unused costumes made its petals come in different colors. *According to the Almanac, the reason it is Zen Garden exclusive is because it dislikes fighting the zombies. **The actual reason is most likely so that the player is unable to farm coins, otherwise it would be useless to buy coins with real life money. *Before the 2.4.1 update, its Almanac description said that it can sometimes give gems. However, it was not able to do so in any update. *In a Gargantuar Party Week trailer Plants vs. Zombies Facebook page, it is seen in normal gameplay. **However, this Piñata Party was never shown. *It is the only plant that cannot be planted on the lawn without hacks. **When planted, it functions exactly the same as in Plants vs. Zombies, except it will sometimes go to sleep. *It's the only plant that can be plant in Zen Garden without having a boost. See also *Zen Garden *Zen Garden (Plants vs. Zombies 2) *Money *Sprout ru:Златоцвет Category:Roof Category:Roof obtained plants Category:Slow recharge plants Category:Zen Garden Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition plants